board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(4)Bowser vs (13)Gordon Freeman 2018
Ulti's Analysis If we didn't already know Charizard was boned, this hammered it home like a frozen banana in Oymyakon. Look it up. Just for fun, I looked at some LOL x stats. In 2013, Bowser is projected to get 61.14% on Gordon. In 2010, 59.85%. To blow past all that and get 77.39% is absolutely insane, and it opened up the floodgates with people losing their shit over Bowsette and how this contest was already over. For the unaware, there's a Super Crown item in NSMBU Deluxe that allows Toadette to turn into Peachette. Someone made a comic based on the crown where Peach rejects both Mario and Bowser, so Bowser puts the crown on and becomes Bowsette. Mario and Bowser start dating. The internet, doing what the internet always does, took this and ran with it. Unlike most memes, this one stuck: https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/001/412/109/0d1.jpg_large Needless to say when Bowser sat here and just demolished Gordon Freeman like this, Bowsette was given all the credit. That has something to do with what happened, but I think there's a more valid explanation here and we saw it a few times this contest. Gordon Freeman is paying for Valve's sins. Remember when Valve actually made video games instead of trying to nickel and dime gamers for every penny possible? Yeah me either. Valve has become as trash as Capcom or Konami anymore, and it's sad to watch. They were legitimately the best company out there. Now they're just trash, and Gordon has to pay for it. Duke Nukem Forever spent 15 years in development and is the butt of every joke there is about games taking too long to come out. Half-Life 2 came out 14 years ago. If you want to know why Gordon is back his early contest days of being total garbage, that's a good place to start. Half-Life 3 might never happen, because Valve doesn't care anymore. Lightning_Strikes 's Analysis What happened?: If it wasn't for the other match's insanity, this would have been the surprise of the contest. Maybe it still is! WTF Bowser? WTF Gordon? For years this potential matchup has looked like a straightforward 60-40 affair. Bowser's great, Gordon is good. The "Gordon Freeman Never Wins" days are long gone. Well, not anymore. Bowser came out of the gate with 80%, and although it did subside after the power hour he still dominated this match. For the gap between these two to widen by nearly 20% between contest He beat Gordon Freeman nearly as badly as Ganondorf beat Neku! That's really all you need to say to summarise this match. What could this mean?: One of my favourite jokes to come out of this contest is that Gordon saw that Cecil took his gimmick and got pissed, so did his best to get it back. A 20% discrepancy doesn't just appear, so I think that this is due to two factors. First, with Nintendo in general being great and Odyssey being what it was, I think Bowser has boosted a lot. Even now I don't think Gordon would lose to Neku. Second, Valve has completely abandoned Half-Life (and all games not called Dota2) and Gordon is feeling a direct consequence. Even with a Bowser boost this may be the biggest drop in contest history. we got a preview of this in 2015 when Half-Life 2 looked notably weaker than during Game of the Decade, but this is a whole other level. Also Cecil vs. Gordon bonus match please Allen! Safer777's Analysis Gordon does so bad in the contests that we had a meme. Gordon Freeman Never Wins! Although he has won some matches actually. But here is what I don't get it. Gordon has taken part in all contests! We have some other characters that we consider a stable but they haven't taken part in all contests. And Gordon just keeps coming back!Seriously! Valve doesn't care about Half-Life, why we keep nominating him? I know that Half-Life games are good but still they came so many years ago.So why Gordon is always in these things? Bowser is strong and he keeps getting stronger. Well he is the most iconic Villain of the Mario Brothers. And he is in Smash. So more than a tripling here. Nice win for Bowser! And he will be able to take revenge on Charizard too! Man I feel sorry about the Zard! Tsunami's Analysis The original loser, accept no substitutes. We knew that Gordon would be one-and-done for the first time since his first win (not counting Rivalry Rumble), but this is embarrassing. Made me feel good about taking Bowser > Pikachu, though, which I hadn't felt comfortable with before because I expected Pikachu to be stronger indirectly. Turns out I was right about that part, but not about either Bowser or Pikachu reaching that match! Category:2018 Contest Matches